


One Afternoon, at the Guild Hall

by mnemosyne23



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne23/pseuds/mnemosyne23
Summary: It started when Mirajane passed the table...The Strauss siblings get frisky with their chosen members of the Thunder Legion.





	One Afternoon, at the Guild Hall

It started when Mira passed the table.

 

Laxus had been staring sullenly into his beer mug, ignoring the other members of the Thunder Legion as they chatted around the table, when the petite Takeover mage sauntered by. She didn’t say anything out loud, merely reached out to ever so softly brush her slender white fingers across the back of his neck.

 

The effect was immediate and, suitably, electric.

 

The dragon slayer’s head snapped up and his eyes focused on Mirajane’s hourglass figure as she nonchalantly slipped behind the bar. The only indication that she’d intended to get his attention came when she glanced briefly over her shoulder, met his eyes, then disappeared into the storeroom, out of sight.

 

Laxus growled. 

 

The other members of the Legion quieted immediately. “Everything all right, Laxus?” Evergreen asked, adjusting her glasses on her slender nose.

 

The lightning mage didn’t answer as he stood up, his eyes fixed on the storeroom door. “I’m leaving,” he said gruffly before stalking towards the bar, almost colliding with Lisanna as the barmaid’s younger sister approached the table with another round of drinks.

 

“Oh! Laxus!” Lisanna squeaked, narrowly avoiding spilling her drinks tray. “ _Gomen!_ ”

 

He ignored her, laser focused on his destination. Lisanna watched with confusion as he stormed behind the bar and through the storeroom door, slamming it loudly behind him.

 

“Is something wrong with Laxus?” she asked nervously, turning her attention to the remaining members of the Thunder Legion.

 

Evergreen snorted.

 

“Nothing your sister can’t fix,” Bickslow sniggered. 

 

“Your sister, your sister!” his babies echoed.

 

Freed didn’t look up from his book as he reached over to smack the seith across the back of the head. “Stop being crass.”

 

Bickslow stuck his tongue out at the other man before lounging back in his chair. 

 

#######

 

Shelves of spare glasses and silverware rattled as Mira's back hit the wall. She gasped and arched against the solid heat of the lightning dragon slayer between her legs as he buried his face in her throat.

 

"Hello to you, too," the takeover mage gasped, dragging her fingers through his hair, trying to pull his head up so she could seal her mouth over his. 

 

Laxus growled impatiently and swept an arm across a cluttered countertop, sending boxes of napkins and cocktail sticks scattering across the dusty floor. "Shut up," he snarled, dropping her on her bottom on the counter and stepping back far enough to shrug off his coat. "Take your clothes off."

 

Mirajane shivered. Horny Laxus was Dominating Laxus, and that was always enough to get her wetter than a tropical storm. "You first," she purred, and yelped when he lunged for her, pinning her back against the wall, his hips spreading her knees.

 

"Take them off," he said, his voice dark with dangerous promise, "or I will take them off for you." 

 

Mira leaned forward, her eyes hopelessly dilated, and grazed her lips over his jaw. Electricity surged through Mirajane's fingers as she dragged her hands down his chest, stopping when she reached his belt. Fuck, she loved when he wore the damn button down with the damn slacks and the double damned belt, like he was someone _respectable_. Like he wasn't a lust-drugged machine who was about to fuck his woman in the middle of the guildhall at two in the afternoon. 

 

"I'm not naked yet, Laxus," she whispered against his ear. "What are you going to do?"

 

He twisted his head to capture her mouth in a bruising kiss as his fingers bunched in the front of her pretty summer dress with the Lily of the Valley print and tore it down the middle between her round, perfect breasts, and if he didn't fuck her soon she was going to _scream_.

 

#########

 

Lisanna was still frowning a little as she arranged the drinks in front of the three remaining members of the Raijinshu. “I’ll leave his beer here in case Laxus comes back. Would anyone like anything else? I’m just covering for Mira for a bit. She’s taking a break.”

 

Freed’s hand shot out to cover Bickslow’s mouth before the other man could say something lewd. “No thank you, Lisanna. We’re fine.”

 

Lisanna smiled and nodded before turning her attention to Evergreen. “Evergreen? Would you like anything?”

 

The fairy queen was watching the storeroom door with a distant expression, but she roused herself enough to give Lisanna a distracted smile. “Thanks, no.” Then she went back to watching the door.

 

“Okay, well, I’m around if you want something.” Lisanna wandered away, feeling like she’d dropped the plot somewhere.

 

Bickslow slapped Freed’s hand away from his mouth. “Oi, what was that for?”

 

“Because you were being a crude reprobate in front of Mirajane’s sister.”

 

“So? She’s not the one Laxus is fucking.”

 

“Laxus is fucking!” his babies chorused.

 

“I’m fairly certain Laxus wouldn’t like you upsetting Mira’s sister, because that would probably upset _Mira_ ,” Freed sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “Try and think above the belt for once in your life, Bickslow.”

 

“Why? This is more fun.”

 

Freed ignored him and turned his attention to Evergreen. “Not thirsty, Ever?” he asked, nodding to her untouched absinthe.

 

The fairy queen rested her cheek on her palm. “I wonder what they’re doing in there,” she murmured, then bit her lip and crossed her legs. 

 

Bickslow cackled. “Ooh, our little Ever’s having dirty thoughts about the boss’s O-face.”

 

Evergreen glared at him over her shoulder. “No I’m not. Shut up.”

 

“Maybe we should call Elfman. Tell him his lady’s cheating on him and having mindsex with the boss.”

 

Evergreen’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you DARE.”

 

“Speak of the devil!” Bickslow whooped as the guild doors swung open and Elfman Strauss barged into the guild hall. “It’s like serendipity!”

 

The muscular Beast Takeover mage scanned the hall, clearly looking for someone. Evergreen’s heart sped up when his eyes landed on her and he began to stalk in the Thunder Legion’s direction.

 

“Uh-oh, I think you’re in trouuuuuble, Ever-chan,” Bickslow sing-songed.

 

“Ever-chan!” his babies echoed.

 

“Shut up shut up SHUT UP!” Evergreen hissed, her body stiffening as Elfman approached. She didn’t take her eyes off him.

 

“Elfman,” Freed greeted as the white-haired mage stopped by their table. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

 

Elfman ignored him and stared at Evergreen. She stared right back.

 

Finally, with a growl he grabbed the fairy queen’s wrist and yanked her out of her seat.

 

“HEY!” Evergreen yelped, stumbling along behind him as she tried to get her footing. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, ape? You don’t just get to grab me and drag me around like a puppet!”

 

“Hey, Elf-nii-EEE!” Lisanna was almost bowled over as her brother marched past her, towing the protesting Evergreen behind him. “Nii-chan, where are you going!” Lisanna called after him, pouting when he didn’t acknowledge her at all. “What’s gotten into him?”

 

“I think the question is more, what’s about to get into Evergreen?” Bickslow quipped. 

 

“I hate you, Bickslow,” Freed sighed.

 

#######

 

Evergreen gasped with surprise when Elfman hauled her up the stairs to the guild hall's guest chambers. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she demanded, trying to wiggle out of his grasp as he kicked in the door to the nearest room, then kicked it shut behind them. “Let me go!”

 

He snarled and spun around, slamming her against the wall hard enough to take her breath away. 

 

“I can _SMELL_ them,” he growled, pressing her back against the wall with his broad, muscular chest. His large hands grabbed her thighs and lifted her up with zero effort, wrapping her legs around his waist. “This whole place _reeks_ of them.”

 

Evergreen struggled feebly against him, but she didn’t put much effort into it. She LIKED when he went all caveman with her. “Smells like who, Elfman?” she purred, combing her fingers through his hair.

 

"You know damn well who." Yanking her away from the wall he threw her onto the bed in a tangle of slender, elegant limbs.

 

Evergreen shivered as the mattress shuddered from the impact. A bolt of arousal speared through her as she watched Elfman, his eyes blown with lust. He was so delightfully dangerous. No one else in the guild got to see him like this: feral and untamed. She knew the pair of them drew their fair share of whispers from curious guildmates and other onlookers; beauty and the beast in the flesh. Truthfully she'd always assumed she'd end up with someone more refined, like Freed, or more magnetic, like Laxus. But then this gorgeous, bronzed beast wandered into her life and she was ruined for anyone else. 

 

Elfman's eyes were like a panther, stalking over her curves, deciding where to strike. A primal fear shivered through Evergreen's bones, and she understood what it was to be prey. 

 

Moving slowly, she pulled herself onto her knees. "Who do you smell, Elfman?" she murmured, reaching for him with delicate hands. 

 

"That fucking dragon slayer and... Mira," the takeover mage growled. He shivered as she gently pressed her hands under his shirt to rest her palms on his stomach.

 

"What do they smell like?" This, too, she'd learned with practice. Elfman was a wild animal, but even wild animals could be gentled with a soft touch and a soothing voice. 

 

He snarled and ripped his shirt off over his head before launching himself at her, sending her crashing back to the bed beneath him. 

 

"They smell like sex," he growled into her throat. "Filthy, rutting sex."

 

Evergreen moaned as she felt Elfman's erection throb against her bare thigh through his jeans. "They're in the storeroom," she gasped as he dragged his teeth down her neck. "I knew they were fucking."

 

"Mmm, 'sthat why I smelled _you_ , too?" He slithered down her body and buried his nose in the crease of her thigh, breathing deeply. 

 

Evergreen let her legs fall open. "It made me want to be fucked, too," she agreed, carding her fingers through his platinum hair, trying to see him over the rapid rise and fall of her breasts as she struggled to breathe. 

 

"I can tell." He grabbed the crotch of her panties in his teeth and tore them away like tissue paper.

 

Evergreen let her head drop back to the pillows and clenched her fingers in the bedclothes as his teeth nipped at the throbbing bundle of nerves at the top of her slit. She was pretty sure she screamed, but she felt too good to care.

 

########

 

Lisanna squeaked in surprise. "What was that?" 

 

Bickslow threw back his head and laughed as Evergreen's scream faded. "THAT, pretty little Lisanna, is every goody-two-shoes image you ever had of your brother being shattered."

 

She glared at the seith mage, hugging her drinks tray to her chest protectively. "Shut up."

 

Freed had wandered off to do some damn thing that Bickslow didn't give two shits about, which meant he had the sweetfaced youngest Strauss all to himself. It was just too good. She was all pink and flustered, and the tips of her ears were red. Oh yes, she knew EXACTLY what her darling sister and dear brother were getting up to out of her sight.

 

Moving quickly, Bickslow saw Lisanna jump when he was suddenly nose to nose with her, one knee planted in Freed's abandoned chair. "Do you want to know what they're doing?" he crooned, as his babies danced around Lisanna's head chirping _'Naughty naughties_ '. "It's not fair, is it? Being the only Strauss without a fuckbuddy to keep her warm at night."

 

Lisanna's face hardened as she glared at him. "You're a pervert, Bickslow."

 

"Oh babydoll, tell me something I don't know." He leaned closer, and to his delight she only pulled away a _little_ bit. 

 

"I betcha right now Laxus has your sister pinned against the wall and she's raking her nails down his back like an alleycat," he purred near Lisanna's ear. "I bet he's filling her so full she feels like she's gonna split in two. I mean, I don't usually give a shit about another guy's junk, but the boss could use a traffic cone as a condom if you catch my drift."

 

Lisanna shivered, clutching her tray tighter. "Stop it," she whispered.

 

"Why? I can tell you like it." Her lips were full and strawberry red, and her breathing was fast and shallow. "You like thinking about Laxus fucking your pretty sister, don't you? I bet you wish you could watch. It'd be real educational. Practical biology and shit. Do you think he bottoms out right away, or does he take it nice and slow, making her beg for it?" 

 

Bickslow grabbed Lisanna's hand and yanked her closer.

 

"I know the boss," he cooed by her ear. "He definitely makes her beg."

 

########## 

 

"Fuck fuck FUCK FUCK!" Mirajane arched her back against the countertop, her hands scrabbling at Laxus's chest, desperate for purchase. "Laxus!" 

 

The dragon slayer's hands clutched her hips as he fucked her onto his cock. "You're so damn tight, Mira," he groaned, forcing her legs further apart with his forearms so he could get a better view of her slick folds swallowing his dick. "How many times have we gotta do this before you loosen up? Fuck, tight."

 

The air was thick and Mirajane couldn't get enough into her lungs. Every inch of her body felt used. Sweat coated her bare skin, her spider silk hair plastered to her forehead and around her shoulders. "Oh fuck, Laxus," she babbled, struggling onto her elbows long enough to get a glimpse of his thick shaft disappearing into her giving body, then collapsing back to the hard surface beneath her. "Please please... So _fucking_ good...!" Her hands palmed her own breasts, squeezing her nipples, enjoying the ensuing bolts of pleasure. She silently cursed the magically-reinforced walls that dampened sound and wished he'd left the door open a crack so that everyone could hear what they were doing in here. The possibility of being caught was its own aphrodisiac, but the SURETY of it was enough to send her screaming over the edge of a second orgasm.

 

The room spun around her as she felt Laxus pull her into a sitting position, cradled against his chest. He was still rock hard inside of her. "That was gorgeous," he rasped against her cheek. "How many more you think you've got in you, demon?"

 

Mira blinked a few times, enough to clear her head, until Laxus's face swam into focus. His eyes crackled with lightning.

 

She grinned and licked his mouth, pushing sweat-soaked locks of hair out of her eyes. 

 

"Let's go until we lose count," she panted.

 

##########

 

"Mmmm, and I wonder what big brother's getting up to with our Evergreen," Bickslow hummed. Lisanna hadn't pulled her hand away from him yet, and he took that as permission to keep daydreaming with her. "He's such a big boy and she's got such slender hips, hmm?"

 

"He loves her," Lisanna murmured, her voice shaking. 

 

"I know he does," Bickslow grinned. "It's a Fairy Tail fairytale, isn't it?" He grazed the fingers of his free hand up her arm, the one that still clutched the drink tray over her chest like a shield. "I bet they even make love, like the sweetest romance novel you've ever read. Mmm, how's it go? I bet he thrusts his throbbing member into her warm, damp heat..."

 

Lisanna was strung tight as a bow, and Bickslow delighted in her squeal as he flicked his tongue over the pulse point that throbbed beneath her ear. "Bickslow!" she gasped.

 

"Your soul's on fire, baby," he purred, curling his hand around the base of her skull, his fingers disappearing into her silky white hair. "You're burning bright red. Are you thinking about big brother rocking into our Ever-chan, hmm? Or maybe he takes her like an animal." He let go of her hand and reached around to grab her ass, yanking her closer. "From behind."

 

"Please," Lisanna whimpered, her eyes squeezed shut. "Someone will see..."

 

"What're they gonna see, Lissy?" Bickslow purred. "Are they gonna see me putting my hand under your skirt to see how wet you are? Or maybe they're gonna see you wrapping those pretty hands around my cock and stroking me off, right here in the middle of the guild hall. Fuck, I like that idea. Don't you?"

 

Lisanna's eyes snapped open and Bickslow almost recoiled from the sheer animal _lust_ in her gaze.

 

Almost.

 

"Shut up," she hissed, her feline eyes glowing, "and take me somewhere so I can fuck you, asshole."

 

Bickslow's heart stuttered in his chest.

 

"Shit, I think I love you," he groaned.

 

############ 

 

Evergreen held onto the headboard and arched her back, her knees shaking with the effort of holding herself up under Elfman's onslaught. His hips slammed into her ass as his cock pumped relentlessly into her pussy. "E...ELFMAN!" she wailed. 

 

"Mine," Elfman snarled, dragging one enormous hand down her spine to grab her ass, squeezing appreciatively. "You smell like fucking heaven, Ever..." 

 

He fell backward on the bed and Evergreen yelped as the move forced her up and away from the mattress until she was perched on top of him, his hands on her hips as he moved her effortlessly up and down on his dick. The slender fairy queen planted her hands behind her on his stomach, tossing her head back and gulping for air as he moved inside her.

 

"I want... want you to...!" she begged, every muscle trembling. "Elfman, baby, please... Oh Mavis, please..."

 

"What do you want me to do, Ever?" Elfman grunted, releasing one hip so he could push himself up on an elbow and press his lips against her ear. "You gotta tell me."

 

She groaned, reaching back to loop her arms behind his neck, her head lolling back on his shoulder. "You know what I want, dammit." 

 

"No I don't. You gotta tell me. I'm a dumb ape who's got his dick buried so deep up in this gorgeous woman, he doesn't remember words." His mouth latched onto her neck, teeth leaving a bloody red bruise beneath her ear.

 

With a snarl Evergreen pushed away from him and stood up, ignoring the way her legs shook as he slipped out of her body. Stepping lightly she turned around, straddling his legs again and looming over him. Elfman was naked and bronze beneath her, covered in sweat and cum, and his eyes were burning with the same fire that smoldered in Evergreen's belly.

 

She dropped to her knees, her aim perfect as the tip of his cock struck her oversensitive clitoris before slipping backward to breach her yet again. A delighted shiver worked through her body as she wiggled her hips, forcing him a little deeper. 

 

"Mmm..." She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of fullness for a moment.

 

"Ever." Elfman's voice was a low rumble that shivered in her bones.

 

"Shhh... Don't rush me." She bounced a couple times, knowing the way it made her breasts sway would drive him crazy, feeling his cock swell inside her in response. "Ohhh, that's good..."

 

"Just say it, woman," Elfman growled as a broad hand palmed her breast. 

 

"You made me wait, now I'm making you wait," she snapped, opening her eyes and glaring at him through her crooked glasses. 

 

Big mistake.

 

Elfman's heart was in his eyes. Liquid heat washed through Evergreen's veins as he caught her gaze. His hand drifted up from her breast to straighten her glasses before tapping her lightly on the tip of her nose.

 

"Just say it," he murmured, and there was so much fondness in his voice it made her throat close.

 

It almost seemed a shame to turn such a sweet moment into something so filthy.

 

Almost.

 

Sliding her hands up Elfman's broad chest, Evergreen hooked her fingers over his shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position, her knees on either side of his hips. His arms snaked around her waist as hers wound around his neck.

 

She kissed his chin and the corner of his mouth before nibbling the shell of his ear and whispering, "Change."

 

He growled and she felt the rush of power as his magic surged to the surface. "I thought you'd never fucking ask," he moaned. "Full Body Takeover: Beast Soul!" Magic flared under Evergreen's palms as he transformed beneath her. 

 

"Elfman...!" Her body shook as his muscles bunched and expanded. Thick, coarse hair forced its way between her fingers as she clung to his shoulders. His thighs spread hers apart and she twitched with a mix of pleasure and pain as she felt his beastly erection swell to ungodly size within her. She shrieked a little at the now familiar burn of his cock knotting deep inside her sheath. 

 

"I might break you," Elfman growled, his enormous hands stroking her back and tangling in her honey-colored hair.

 

Evergreen managed to catch her breath and caught his ferocious face between her palms. They'd had this conversation a dozen times before. 

 

"But you won't," she moaned, shuddering with pleasure. "Now take me. And don't you dare hold back."

 

##############

 

Lisanna's cat claws shredded Bickslow's tunic as she threw him against the wall of the alley. "Off," she hissed, her tail lashing threateningly. 

 

"Don't gotta tell me twice, baby doll," Bickslow smirked, shedding the tattered garment and whipping off his wrap, too. He'd lost his cape somewhere in the mad dash to get out of the hall and into the shadowy alley between the main building and the Fairy Hills dormitory. Now all that was left were his helmet, boots, and a pair of trousers that were quickly becoming painfully tight.

 

"Baby doll!" his babies chittered excitedly.

 

"I don't want a goddamn narrator," Lisanna snarled, dropping to her knees in front of him to work his belt loose. 

 

The sight of her white head and tawny cat ears hovering so close to his most intimate areas was turning Bickslow's dick rock hard. He moaned with relief when his pants finally came loose and his cock sprang free, bobbing eagerly in the cool air. It was the middle of the afternoon, and the seith mage knew all it would take was one stray glance from one of Fairy Hills' windows for them to be discovered.

 

The thrill made him even harder.

 

"Well, alley cat?" he crooned, dropping one hand to furrow his fingers into her hair while the other grabbed his helmet and yanked it away. He wanted to watch this unobstructed. "You gonna just stare at it or you gonna get to work?"

 

Lisanna looked up at him, her feline eyes bright. With a little smirk she leaned forward, her plush pink lips pressing lightly against his swollen tip before a tiny pink tongue darted out to lick his slit.

 

"Hooooly shit," Bickslow gasped, bracing his back against the wall of the guild. It took all his willpower to keep from forcing himself fully into her mouth, eager to see those full lips spread wide around his shaft.

 

"Mmm... salty," Lisanna purred, licking him again.

 

"Fuck fuckity fuck, I'll show you salty." His fingers tightened in her hair as his opposite hand wrapped around the base of his cock, guiding himself deeper into her mouth. Lisanna didn't seem to mind, obediently opening her mouth and keeping her eyes focused on his face as she swallowed him.

 

What was this? Was this some kind of takeover magic side effect or something? Why the hell were the Strauss siblings so damn _fuckable_? Laxus couldn't keep his hands off Mirajane for ten minutes at a time, Evergreen spent more time on her back with Elfman than on her feet with the Raijinshuu, and now Bickslow found himself devising new, unique ways he could get the youngest Strauss sibling alone in the days to come, because there was no way he was giving up that mouth. Fuck no. This was _heaven_.

 

The young woman in question hummed softly as her lips massaged his shaft and Bickslow's eyes rolled back. His totems had gone dormant at some point as he found his concentration focused entirely on the warm mouth wrapped around his dick. Lisanna was moving her head back and forth in slow, teasing strokes, her tongue tracing the vein that throbbed along the bottom of his cock. With shock Bickslow realized he was about to cum, a split second before it actually happened, and he had no chance to warn the youngest Strauss before he was shooting a thick stream of cum down her throat with a shuddering groan.

 

Lisanna's eyes widened in surprise and she pulled away, gagging and spitting his semen onto the ground beside them.

 

"Shit... Sorry," he panted, loosening his fingers in her hair as he tried to regain some composure. "Y'know, I'm not usually done that fast. I've never had any complaints in that regard. There's a reason my name's BickSLOW, not Bick-Cums-like-a-bitch." 

 

Lisanna passed the back of her hand over her lips, and he realized she was no longer in her cat form. Her deep blue eyes tilted up to find his red ones.

 

She smiled.

 

"Is that all?" she purred. "I didn't even get to have any fun."

 

 _Boing!_ Little Bickslow was already back at attention.

 

"Ohhhh, you're a _treasure_ ," Bickslow moaned, grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet before spinning them around to pin her against the side of the building. His mouth found hers and he kissed her deeply, his tongue pushing past her lips. He could taste his semen on her tongue and, yeah, okay, that was kind of gross, but then he remembered what her mouth had looked like wrapped around his dick and ohhhhh yeah, that was a LOT better.

 

"Get up here," he growled into her mouth, wrapping his hands under her thighs and hoisting her up to be eye level with him. The rough texture of the wall pulled her shirt tight across her breasts, and as much as he wanted to admire those perfect examples of the female anatomy, he was much more interested in easing the painful throb between his legs first. Thank god for tight little miniskirts and the guild's laughable dress code.

 

"Knock knock," he crooned against her lips.

 

Lisanna managed a breathless laugh. "Who's there?"

 

"Ima."

 

"Ima who?"

 

Bickslow pushed the crotch of her panties aside, smugly pleased to find they were as wet as he'd expected. "I'ma fuck you so hard, you'll forget your name." He pressed closer. "Hold on tight."

 

She barely had time to brace herself before he was inside her.

 

Bickslow didn't bother to wonder why her hymen was already broken. They were guild mages, after all, and all that strenuous activity had probably taken care of it for her. Or maybe she'd tumbled with some boy in Edolas, searching for a little bit of comfort in that strange land. Hell, maybe she'd had a little more fun with the Salamander before her disappearance than anyone had ever suspected. He honestly didn't care. All he cared about was the fact she was wet, tight, and making the most delightful sounds as he rocked up into her. He didn't pull out too far on each thrust, preferring to keep their hips locked close and tight.

 

"Ho... Holy shit...!" Lisanna squeaked, her fingers clawing at his back as each press of his hips seemed to scramble her insides. 

 

"Right? I'm fucking amazing," Bickslow agreed, dragging his tongue up the side of her neck. 

 

"You're such... a pervert..."

 

"Mmm, I'm not the one who demanded you fuck me in the alley, kitty cat. That's all you."

 

Lisanna groaned and arched against the wall as her hips rolled, seeking more friction. Bickslow was happy to oblige, keeping one arm looped under her bottom as the other moved between them to play with her clit.

 

"Ahhhh!" Lisanna's eyes snapped open and she gaped at him.

 

"I told you," he grinned. "I'm. Fucking. AMAZING." He pinched her lightly.

 

Watching Lisanna Strauss orgasm was a thing of beauty. Her blue eyes rolled back as they closed, her black, black lashes feathering her pale cheek as her entire body tightened and released, tightened and released, tightened and released. Petal pink lips fell open around a moan. Her arms stretched up the walls above her head, hands flexing, breasts thrust forward.

 

For the second time that afternoon Bickslow's orgasm took him by surprise. This girl had a way of making him embarass himself in all the best ways.

 

Eventually he pulled out, letting her legs fall away from his waist so he could set her back on her feet on the alley floor. "You look thoroughly debauched," he said approvingly. "I do good work."

 

Lisanna leaned heavily against the guild hall, peeking at him through one eye before huffing with laughter. "Debauched? I didn't think your vocabulary was so extensive."

 

"Comes from working with Freed. You kind of pick it up through osmosis."

 

"How often has Freed talked about debauchery with you?"

 

"You kidding? That guy's a freak." He yanked his trousers up but left them undone as he hunkered down and grabbed his shredded tunic. "Remind me to tell you about the mission where we had to take out a band of pirates who turned out to be sirens." He shook his head, laughing, as he cleaned up between her legs with the ruined fabric. "Apparently green hair's a real turn on in the aquatic monster devil woman market."

 

Lisanna's hand touched his wrist and he looked up. Her eyes were soft as she smiled at him. "Thanks, Bickslow," she murmured. 

 

"For what?" He dropped the tunic and stood up.

 

"For this." She blushed. "They forget sometimes, y'know? That I'm a takeover mage, too. And that I can... y'know... _smell_ them. It can be a bit much." She nibbled her lip in embarrassment. "And sometimes I hear them. Oh God... Sometimes they're so LOUD..." 

 

Bickslow grinned and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "See, this is why I'm glad I'm just a good ole soul stealer. I don't have to deal with all those animal senses making it hard to see straight. The worst I've got to deal with is these guys getting underfoot." He gestured to his five soul totems, which had drifted back to conciousness and were now dancing around his shoulders. 

 

Lisanna giggled and rested her hands on his chest. "Maybe we could... make this a thing?"

 

"What, you taking your sexual frustrations out on my poor, abused body?"

 

"Bickslow," she groaned.

 

"What? I didn't say _NO_ , did I?"

 

"You're such a pervert."

 

"A pervert who just gave you a mindblowing orgasm in broad daylight thirty feet from the guild's front door." He grinned as her expression went from fond exasperation to horror. "There she is. Hi, Lisanna."

 

"Oh GOD! What if someone saw!"

 

"Then they got an amazing show. I have a great ass."

 

"If Mira finds out-!"

 

"She's not gonna." Bickslow took the opportunity to swoop in and kiss her thoroughly, his tongue sweeping in and out of her mouth in a guerilla attack before he straightened up again, leaving her breathless. "Now relax and let's get back inside before Freed figures out what the hell we're doing and gives me the 'We don't date the Boss's girlfriend's sister' speech." He grabbed her hand and his helmet and started pulling her back toward the guild doors, leaving his semen-stained tunic behind.

 

"Is that a real speech?" Lisanna asked, tripping along behind him.

 

"Yep."

 

"Do you hear it a lot?"

 

"You have no idea. I've got it memorized."

 

"Bickslow, do you want to date me?"

 

"Well duh."

 

"Really?"

 

"Are you kidding me? After today I'm gonna move in with you and spend my days curled up in your underwear drawer like a baby kitten."

 

Lisanna laughed and clung to his arm. "Pervert."

 

"Takes one to know one, alley cat."

 

#########

 

Freed sipped his coffee and bemoaned his fate.

 

Mirajane had come stumbling out of the storeroom ten minutes ago, makeup smudged, hair limp with sweat, and wearing an entirely different dress from the one she'd worn before disappearing with Laxus. The dragon slayer, when he appeared a few minutes later, looked much more put together, although his shirt was buttoned wrong, his belt was missing, and there was a suspicious stain on the leg of his trousers. The lightning mage had taken a seat at the bar soon after, and he and the pretty barmaid had been giving each other smouldering looks ever since. It was enough to make Freed want to march over and tell them to get a room and just fuck the hormones out of their systems.

 

Then there was Evergreen. She still hadn't emerged from her tryst with Elfman, and judging by the sound of laboring bedsprings and groaning bedframes that _a deaf man with his head in a bucket of water could hear_ , she wouldn't be reappearing for quite some time yet. It was a shame. Evergreen was an easy conversationalist, and he'd have liked to get her impressions on the third member of their team disappearing for an unknown period of time with the youngest Strauss sibling. No doubt she'd have had some choice opinions to share.

 

All of which would have proven utterly justified when Bickslow had returned a few minutes ago, shirtless, his fly open and his hair askew, with a blushing Lisanna Strauss clinging to his hand as he babbled about being abducted by a band of cape-stealing circus bears who'd stripped him almost completely naked until the slender takeover mage had flown to his rescue in her bird form and carried him to safety.

 

"It was really touch and go for a bit, Freed," Bickslow said, wiping a hand across his brow. "Phew! I thought I was a goner there. Lissy really saved my butt."

 

"Lissy butt!" his babies chorused.

 

Lisanna had blushed even darker and tried to hide behind the wiry seith mage.

 

The pair of them had vanished shortly thereafter, no doubt to go commit unspeakable acts together in some dark corner of the guild hall. Freed hadn't even bothered to deliver his We Don't Date the Boss's Girlfriend's Sister speech. The point was clearly moot.

 

He took another sip of his coffee and closed his eyes, raising a fine-boned hand to rub his temple as he felt a headache throb to life.

 

He sighed.

 

"I need to get myself a damn Strauss."

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm surprised more people haven't written Elfgreen porn with him in his Beast Soul form. Come on, fandom. Get on that. ;)


End file.
